Kelemvor
Kelemvor Også kjent som Dødens Herre og De Fordømtes dommer er dødsguden innenfor det makhanske trosystemet, og , Han er Krystallspirets Mester '''i Fugue-dimensjonen. Kald men rettferdig; Kelemvor er guden over døden og de døde - den nyeste guden som holder denne posisjonen, etter Jergal, Myrkul og Cyric. I motsetning til de andre guddommene, som i kraft i å være dødens gud gjorde etterlivet til en usikker og redselsfull ting, deklamerer Kelemvor at døden er en naturlig del av livet og at den ikke skal fryktes så lenge den kan forstås. Som et resultat av hans dype respekt for liv og død hater han de udøde noe intenst. Kelemvor ble innført som døds gud i 2Æ889, nesten 500 år før dagens dato. Kelemvorssymbol.jpg Kelemvor1.jpg Kelemvorssymbol 2.jpg phanterkelemvor.jpg Orderof Kelemvor.jpg Kelemvorswhip.jpg '''Grunnleggende info Titler: '''Dødens Herre, De Fordømtes Dommer, Krystallspirets Mester, Herren i Krystallspiret, Den Mektige Veiviser, Den Lydløse Kutten. '''Innflytelse over: '''Døden, de døde, Skjebne, Rettferdighet, Vandring '''Hellige domener: '''Graven, Hvile. '''Manifestasjoner: En stor svart panter. Tilhengere: '''De døende og deres familier, gravere, monsterjegere, bødler, skarpskjærere, begravelsesfolk, De sørgende. '''Alierte: Mystra, Lathander Fiender: '''Myrkul, Cyric, Bane, Bhaal, Mask '''Tjener: '''Jergal '''organisasjoner: '''Kelemvors Kirke, Riddere av den Evige Orden, Den Lydløse Kuttens Ensomme. '''Herredømme: '''Fugue-dimensjonen - Dommens By - Krystallspiret '''Helligdager: '''Skjoldmøtet, Månefesten. '''Channel Divinity: '''Touch of Death, Path to the Grave, Kelemvors Judgement. '''Mytologi Kelemvors kirke har ikke klart å bli enige i hvor Kelemvor kom fra. Noen skrifter ser ut til å antyde at Kelemvor en gang var et menneske ved navn Kenneck Løvebane, som gjennom flerfoldige heltedåder tilegnet seg en gudommelig makt, og til slutt klarte å beseire Myrkul og absorbere hans makt på toppen av Skjelettborgen i dommens by. Andre kilder hevder at Kelemvor ble sendt av en Overguden Ao, for å bistå Makhanerne i den nærmest apokalyptiske mørketiden på slutten av den Første Æra. Den mest populære teorien hevder at Kelemvor var en laverestående guddom som en gang tjente Lathander. Det sies at Kelemvors hustru, en skoggudinne ved navn Mavandra ble drept av udøde makter, og at Kelemvor derfor sverget hevn over Myrkul. Uansett hvor Kelemvor kom fra er alle enige om at han bekjempet dødsguden Myrkul, på toppen av Skjelettborgen, og på den måten ble Dødens Herre. Jergal, den første dødsguden, gikk med på å tjene Kelemvor, slik han hadde tjent Myrkul. I flere århundrer opererte Kelemvor som en rettferdig og godsinnet dødsgud. Han ønsket å gjenføde Fugue-dimensjonen og renske bort all korrupsjon som Myrkul hadde latt sive inn i Dommens by. Kelemvor bygget den dystre Skjelletborgen om til det gjennomsiktige Krystallspiret. Gjennomsiktigheten symboliserte at døden ikke lenger skulle være et fryktinngytende mysterie. De troende sjelene som ankom dommens by ble sendte til deres respektive guder, mens de troløse eller falske (''De som bedro en gud de hadde sverget til'') ble dømt av Kelemvor selv. De tidligere dødsgudene pleide å bestemme selv hvem som var troløse eller falske gjennom å gi de døde prøvelser. De sjelene som ble funnet skyldige ble som regel torturert i en evighet. Kelemvor var mer barmhjertig ovenfor de troløse eller falske som hadde vært edle og gode mens de levde. De som var lunefulle og feige ble hardt dømt. De edle sjelene ble sent til de gode og paradislignende delene av dommens by, slik som Sangens By eller Pax-klosteret. De sjelene som ble dømt uverdige ble sent til de helvetslignende delene slik som Syresumpene. Som et resultat av dette fryktet ikke ærefulle og modige folk døden, og kastet dumdristig bort livene sine, da de stolte på Kelemvors dømmekraft. De Feige og tyvaktige ble livredde og våget lite, da de kunne ende opp med å dø og fant dem selv i Kelemvors rike. Mask, tyvenes gud, likte dette svært dårlig. Sammen med Cyric, løgnernes gud, planla de å ta Kelemvor av dage. Sammen innfiltrerte de Dødens by og fanget Kelemvor, men fant fort ut at de ikke var mektige nok til å tilintetgjøre Dødens Herre. Med seg hadde de en magisk juvel som Mask hadde stjålet fra Mystra. De klarte omsider å sperre Kelemvor inne i juvelen. Da Mask og Cyric diskuterte hvem av dem som skulle ta over som Dødens Herre inngikk de et veddemål. Den som kunne gjøre seg om til det flotteste sverdet vant. Mask gjorde seg om til et fantastisk og mektig to-handssverd, men før han kunne forvandle seg tilbake blokkerte Cyric han fra å forvandle seg. Mask var nå også blitt innesperret. Cyric fikk festet juvelen med Kelemvor til sverdet med mask i seg. Cyric så på det som den perfekte ydmykelsen, at Kelemvor måtte tilbringe evigheten sammen med Mask, som han hatet. I 20 år regjerte løgnens gud i dommens by, men som den svakere guddommen han var, hadde han ikke makt over de døde sjelene. Etter hvert som Fugue-dimensjone ble fylt opp av sjeler, og de andre gudene ikke motok sjelene de hadde krav på, ble de sinte på Cyric, og prøvde stadig å få has på ham. Men Cyric var smart og unngikk gang på gang å bli fanget. Han endte opp med å sperre seg selv inne i Krystallspiret. Etter hvert som årene gikk ble han mer og mer paranoid og maktsyk. Han forsto at han måtte drepe Kelemvor for å tilegne seg den makten han ønsket. Til slutt inngikk han en pakt med Bane, Tyraniets gud, og Bhaal, mordernes gud, som hadde sverget hevn mot Kelemvor, etter deres partner Myrkuls død. De skulle slippe Kelemvor fri fra juvelen og sammen gjøre slutt på Dødens Herre. I det juvelen ble smadret, gjenoppsto en hevntørst og sint Kelemvor som i 20 år hadde båret på et brennende hat mot de som hadde ydmyket ham. Han angrep Cyric og tok fra ham sverdet som var Mask i bundet form. En ukes lang kamp rådet i Dommens By. Det sies at smerteskrikene kunne høres helt inn til Baaturs niende helvete. Kelemvor tok seg god tid til å drepe både Bhaal og Bane, men for Cyric hadde han andre planer. Cyric ble sendt til dimensjonen Limbo, der Tempus, krigsguden, fengslet Cyric i et torturkammer hvor han i all evighet ikke skulle kjenne hvile. Etter synet av dommens by i ruiner innså Kelemvor at noe måtte endres. Han kunne ikke lenger være naiv. Han kunne ikke la lidenskap råde i sinnet. Han var en gud, og måtte derfor være over slike dødelige instinkter. Store endringer formet Fugue-dimensjonen. Alle farger forsvant. der var verken lys eller mørke, kun en nøytral gråfarge. All vegetasjon og liv forsvant, kun en langstrakt ørken besto. Dommens by i ruiner besto, slik at Kelemvor aldri skulle glemme sin feil. Krystaltårnet står enda, for Kelemvor glemte ikke sin ambisjon med å forbedre etterlivet. Falske og troløse sjeler ville nå for alltid vandre fugue-dimensjonen, verken torturerte eller lykkelige. De som var lojale mot Kelemvor ville gå i et med Dommens By og gradvis bidra til dens gjenopprettelse. Smeltet inn i byens strukturer vil Kelemvors lojale finne evig hvile. Kelemvors bud 1. Respekter liv. det er ingen død uten.. 2. Døden er en naturlig del av livet, og skal ikke fryktes. 3. Respekter de døde og hør deres advarsler 4. Ta dere av de syke og skadde. 5. Selvoppofring er en verdig dåd. 6. Slik døden er betaling for livet, skal dere alltid tilbakebetale det dere er skylder 7. Ingen er i sannhet dømt før døden tar dem av dage, Memento Mori 8. Vi er alle vandrere på skjebnens veier. Respekter vandrere, gi dem ly og beskyttelse. 9. Det er ingen feigere enn mordere og tyver. Deres dom skal falle ved de fordømtes dommers pisk 10. Tilintetgjør de udøde og nekromansiens tjenere hvor enn de finnes. De er en pervertering av liv og død, et pussfylt sår som må brennes. Deres eksistens er en fornærmelse mot alt.